


jonsa halloween

by sanzuh



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Jonsa Halloween Event, Moodboards, edits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzuh/pseuds/sanzuh
Summary: chapter 1: modern au wargschapter 2: colours: soulmates auchapter 3: the stranger: hades x persephone / beauty & the beast auchapter 4: monsterschapter 5: ghostschapter 6: magic: who's a good boy?chapter 7: vampire!jon and fairy!sansachapter 8: werewolf!jon and vampire!sansa
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 58
Kudos: 62





	1. wargs

## jonsa halloween - day 1 - wargs

_**modern au wargs - angelina michelle as sansa - young keanu reeves as jon** _


	2. colours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This trope has probably been done a thousand times before in fic, but I liked the idea of a visual representation of the soulmates-colours trope!

## jonsa halloween - day 2 - colours

_**soulmates au** _

Sansa has always been able to see the world in colours.

Jon pretends he was too young to remember when it first started for him, but he knows. 

When Sansa descends the Giant's Lance, all colours are drained from her world, and it turns to grey again.

Jon wakes up again after he was murdered, and suddenly the world has reverted to black and white.

They meet again in the Vale, and there's no denying it any longer. Jon Snow and Sansa Stark are soulmates. 

When they pass through the Neck, they learn a truth that will deliver them.

Finally able to act on their feelings, they are wed for the good of the North, and to pursue this new chance at happiness Jon's second life has given them.


	3. the stranger

## jonsa halloween - day 3 - the stranger

_**hades x persephone / beauty & the beast au** _

When Sansa arrives at the Wall, the Stranger asks her how she will defend her soul against his judgement.

Sansa sings the sad story of her life, and he’s so moved by her voice, her beauty and her song, that he falls in love with her.

He decides she won’t join the dead beyond the Wall between the worlds, but that she is to stay with him at Castle Black.

At first, Sansa cries herself to sleep at night, but as time passes, she starts to feel at home in the Stranger’s world, and she gets to know the man behind the sullen, one-eyed face.

One day, he takes her to the top of the Wall, and Sansa’s eyes fill up with tears at the beauty of it. When she catches him staring at her with a soft look in his one remaining eye, she decides to ask him a question.

_“Do you have a name?” she asks him._

_“Jon Snow,” he answers simply. “Which is not a real name at all. I only belong to the land.”_

_“Jon? Your name is Jon,” she states incredulously._

_“It suits me. I’m nothing extraordinary, just a man doing his duty.”_


	4. monsters

## jonsa halloween - day 4 - monsters

To the rest of the world he’s a monster, but with her, in the privacy of her chambers, he’s just Jon, _her Jon._

_“I am a monster, Sansa.”_

_“Aye, but you’re my monster.”_


	5. ghosts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: death and suicidal thoughts

## jonsa halloween - day 5 - ghosts

He sees her all the time. She always has her back to him, walking away from him, ever just out of his reach. She never shows him her face, he only catches glimpses of it out of the corner of his eye.

He sees her in the hallways, on the castle grounds, and out in the woods. Everywhere he goes, she’s only a couple of steps away.

She’s calling to him, tells him she’s waiting for him. He knows she blames him for what happened to her. He doesn’t resent her for it, he also blames himself. 

She’s always there, reminding him of what he did, the choices he made that led to her death, but there’s no true anger in her, no desire to hurt him. She only lingers because she is waiting for him. 

He doesn’t need her rage. One day, his guilt will be the end of him, and then he’ll join her, and they will finally be together again. 


	6. who's a good boy?

## jonsa halloween - day 6 - magic

Sansa Stark is a witch, and Jon Snow, well, Jon Snow is really just an awful person. When he insults Sansa, she decides to teach him a lesson by turning him into a dog. The only way for him to turn back into a human, is to make a hundred different people call him a good boy. 

But all magic comes with a price, and Sansa hadn’t counted on the part of the curse that created a telepathic connection between her and Jon. An angry Jon tries to make Sansa reverse the spell, but she tells him she can’t. 

Feeling sorry about what she did and annoyed by Jon howling in her backyard all night and chasing after her cat familiar Lady all day, she decides to help him.

Sansa absolutely loathed Jon in his human form, but spending so much time with him and being able to read his mind, she’ll find out that he’s not as bad as she used to think after all...


	7. vampire!jon & fairy!sansa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: blood

## jonsa halloween - day 7

He'd grown weary of this life that was not a life at all, weary and sick, so he'd been sleeping for over 60 years. 

But for the last 8 months, he's been dreaming about her. And that's enough for him to want to try again, to give life another chance. Until he meets her. 

She's a fairy, and it's her spell that's awoken him. A spell that must have gone awry. 

He can't be a fairy's mate. Her blood is singing to him, and if he doesn't get away, he'll drain her before the night is over. 


	8. werewolf!jon & vampire!sansa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: blood
> 
> mature pictures

## jonsa halloween - day 7

_They're enemies, or at least, they're supposed to be. There's enough hate in her heart. She hates the way he makes her feel. But she doesn't hate him. She wants him, craves him, longs to be near him. And he feels the same about her._


End file.
